


The Moon or The Sun

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Galathil knows he has to get through this dinner with his brother's in-laws. But the Noldor are wrong when the think the sun is worse than the moon.





	

“The moon is too bright,” Galathil says. His brother looks at him and nods.

Finrod speaks up. “Surely the sun is worse than the moon. Its light is harsh even for those of us who grew up under the Two Trees.”

Celeborn smiles briefly, a look that Galathil might be the only one to notice. He thinks that Galadriel might too, but she seems to enjoy knowing that her husband will disagree with her brothers. Before he can think too long on the relationships among his brother’s in-laws, he forces himself to answer instead of just rolling his eyes at another example of how the Noldor think their opinion is always the right one. “But the sun is clearly different from how things used to be. The moon is just different enough to be unsettling compared to the stars, and it hides the stars from view when it’s full.”

Galathil feels Orodreth kick Angrod under the table. It’s just a slight movement of the air, but to someone who has spent several hundred years on the march and in the woods waiting for something to attack, it stands out like somebody had sliced through the air with a sword. He can’t help but think that would be more fitting for them.

“It’s easier to see the enemy in the light of day though, when they’ll come out in it,” Aegnor says.

“But it’s also easier for them to see us,” Galathil says. “Besides, we would have died before Elu returned with Melian if we could not find the enemy in the dark.”

“What do you prefer than?” Finrod asks.

Celeborn finally speaks. He must have finally got enough amusement out of watching the argument. “Moonless nights, of course. What time better resembles the conditions we had grown used to?”

The Noldor look ready to continue the argument. Galathil rolls his eyes and stands up. “Excuse me, brother, I have to be ready for court in the morning.”

Celeborn stands up and walks with him to the door after all of them have said goodbye. Neither of them says anything about the previous discussion – they’ve known each other for too long (and argued with too much royalty – if Finwë himself had been met with rolled eyes after trying to tell them what to do after his trip to Valinor, why would his grandsons think they were any different?) to not be able to tell what the other was thinking.

Celeborn just shakes his head, and Galathil rolls his eyes again before leaving. The things he does for his brother….


End file.
